Lullabies
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: This is now to become a selection of connecting one shots. All Freechamp obviously. Follows Connie and Rita through life as their baby girl grows into a toddler, a teen and a young adult.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Little Connie/Rita one-shot idea I had because they are such a perfect pairing :3 they have a newborn baby; Maddie. Would love to know your thoughts?:) _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

**Lullabies**

Tiny wails reverberated the night time atmosphere, disturbing the peaceful ambience of the master bedroom. Rita exhaled a weary groan, rubbing her eyes sleepily with her curled fist as she tapped the faint bedside lamp on, a pastel glow highlighting the background. Planting the soles of her feet firmly on the bitterly cold wooden floor, she rose to her feet and padded across the room towards the crib in the corner.

"Hey, what's all this noise about hmm?" She cooed delicately as she extended her arms and raised the newborn baby girl from her blankets and into her embrace, instantly rocking her gently in the hope to end the strident cries.

Yawns floated continuously from the blonde's mouth as she shuffled back over to the bed, fighting to keep her sleep deprived eyes open whilst she hummed melodiously, "Shhh baby girl. Shouldn't you be asleep hmm? You can't be hungry yet and you definitely don't need changing." She concluded with a murmur as she flopped back down onto the bed and pulled the covers over herself and her daughter.

"Are you missing your other beautiful Mummy? Because I'm missing her too." She whispered as she stroked the baby's tummy with her fingertips, tracing random patterns.

Connie had been called into work earlier that afternoon. Although she was currently sharing some leave with her wife since the arrival of their baby a week ago, this was an exceptional emergency. The consultant had argued and declined stubbornly but with a shortage of staff, an influx of patients and a catastrophic incident, she had to attend.

The nurse was extremely fatigued and the sleepy yawns persistently drizzled from her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut momentarily before snapping open again as the little infant in her embrace grizzled. Her wife had left her and her daughter over eleven hours ago. And it was now two o'clock in the morning.

Their daughter, Madeline - or Maddie, as Rita preferred to call her - had been grumpy for the entire afternoon and evening, refusing to settle and allow her birth mother to catch up on some well needed rest. The brunette had been wonderful at caring and tending to Maddie while the younger adult slept and recovered; to the extent that Rita was convinced that Connie had some secret magical talents that maintained a content and happy baby.

Maddie persisted to sniffle and shriek snuffled sobs, so Rita reluctantly regained her equilibrium and grabbed her dressing gown before ambling out of the bedroom and flicking the landing light switch on and proceeded to wander down the stairs and into the kitchen. Like a pro, she successfully juggled the baby bottle and the contents that contributed to creating the milk along with her daughter and dropped the bottle into the bottle heater to warm to the correct temperature.

Equipped with the milk bottle and a blanket, the blonde returned to the nursery and perched herself in the old, wooden rocking chair in the corner and carefully placed the teat in her daughter's mouth. Gratified, the baby guzzled for a moment before deciding she wasn't actually hungry and blubbered irritably.

"Oh Mads, what do you want hmm?" She murmured softly as she attempted rocking the newborn again. "You should be sleeping baby girl; that's why you are grumpy, because you're far too tired." As a last resort, she began to hum a lullaby to the baby, mumbling the words to twinkle twinkle little star.

That melodious tune appeared to have some positive effect, and the baby began to settle marginally. Grateful, Rita continued to softly sing another little lullaby.

'_Hush little baby, don't say a word_

_Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird_

_And if that mocking bird don't sing_

_Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring gets broke_

_Momma's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat don't pull_

_Momma's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over_

_Momma's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

_If that dog named Rover don't bark_

_Momma's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

_Hush little baby don't say a word_

_Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird.'_

However, Rita had failed to realise that her wife was finally home subsequently to a gruelling shift at the ED. The consultant kicked off her designer heels and chucked her handbag and coat over the banister before ascending the stairs quietly. She followed the tender noise and silently leant against the door frame to the nursery observing. She was exhausted but perceiving her wife singing a cute lullaby to their daughter allowed a smile to grace her dry lips.

It was adorable.

"You have a gorgeous voice you know." With a low tone so she didn't disturb Madeline, Connie announced her presence and padded through the dimly lit nursery to the pair. Her sentence had caused the blonde to jerk and her cheeks blushed a rosy shade of pink along with the tips of her elfish ears.

"How long have you been here?" The nurse demanded with a hushed voice, glancing at the infant who was finally starting to float into a slumber.

"Long enough." She jerked her shoulders in the approximation of a shrug, "How have you both been in my absence?"

"Maddie's been terribly grumpy." The blonde sighed forlornly, "It appears lullabies are the only thing that will settle her."

"Have you been hard work for Mummy, Madeline?" Connie cooed as she carefully lifted the baby into her arms and briefly pecked her partner's lips before enjoying sleepy snuggles with their daughter.

"She has." She grumbled, "She definitely has _your_ stubborn attitude, that's for sure. And her name's Maddie or Mads." She stated sincerely with a huff.

"My attitude?" The clinical lead scoffed and stifled a half-hearted laugh, "Madeline suits her much better. You know that really even if you _won't_ admit it." A smirk refined her expression.

"Yep!" Rita confirmed with a nod, "I am never - _ever_ \- that cranky!"

"You are _so _charming, Freeman. So charming." The older woman muttered as she rolled her rich, chocolate orbs, cynicism lacing her words as she made a fuss of the newborn.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews on the first one shot! Have decided to carry this on as a series of individual one shots that connect through the baby's life and Connie and Rita's roles as parents! _

_I can't think of a title for this one! But basically Connie and Rita take there baby to work. This is for Ciara since it was her idea! Hope you like it! Xx_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Today was Rita's first day back at work since she had been forced to start her maternity leave earlier than anticipated due to their daughter deciding that she desired to make her appearance into the world. Early. Maddie was now four months old, and subsequently to hours are attentive consideration they had found the perfect baby sitter for her.

The blonde was already turmoiling into a stressed fluster. The thought of leaving sweet, baby girl for the very first time was resulting in her heart being crushed into millions of tiny shards. A numb, pulsating ache. And with a lack of organisation skills, it was proving to be an extreme effort to get herself and their daughter prepared without being late for her shift.

"Connie! Have you seen my nurses badge?! I can't find it anywhere!" She screeched in her frenzy, "And Maddie's dummy!"

Groaning irritably when she received no response, Rita persisted with what she was currently doing. Juggling the infant who gulped at her milk bottle hungrily whilst attempting to do her hair and apply her make-up. It was tons trickier than her wife had implied after she had claimed to repeatedly accomplish this while she had been catching up on sleep.

Pacing up the stairs swiftly, Connie's presence promptly arrived in their bedroom where she perceived her wife attempting to dress their fidgety daughter. Before she even had the opportunity to speak, the aspiring nurse interrupted the muted ambience.

"Did you hear what I said before, Con? Have you seen my nurses badge?" She repeated without even glancing up to engage eye contact with the consultant as her tongue poked out the corner of her mouth in pure concentration as she focused on dressing the wriggly infant, "You didn't make that easy for Mummy did you, hmm?" She cooed delicately and elevated Maddie into her arms securely.

"Well?" Rita prodded sharply for an answer, peering at the clock with a squint, "We have to leave in...precisely six minutes! You need to help me find my badge, and Maddie's dummy. Otherwise we are going to be late! And I can't be late for my very first day back!" She exclaimed, sincerely hoping that not every morning was going to be this much of a frazzled strain.

"Never mind that, we have more pressing matters of concern at this moment in time." The clinical lead stated briskly as she drummed her fingers against the aluminium back of her precious mobile phone.

"Like what?" The younger woman demanded with a frown as she tapped her foot impatiently against the wooden floor, "Can't it wait? We haven't got time for this now." She exhaled an exasperated sigh before striding out of the bedroom and into the nursery to collect Maddie's changing bag and try and locate her dummy which she was whining for.

"The baby sitter has just phoned." That sentence captured Rita's attention and she hastily pirouetted around with a perplexed expression, "She has cancelled on us, quit her business and moved onto hairdressing. Therefore, we have nobody to look after Maddie while we are at work today."

Chocolate orbs expanding, the nurse groaned petulantly as she raked her fingers through her short locks, "So what are we supposed to do now? You said for yourself that the ED is majorly understaffed. I can't have another day off!"

Pressing her index finger to her wife's lips, Connie silenced her ramble and then explained concisely what was going to happen next, "Reets, take some deep breaths and chill. We are both going into work today-"

"But-" she interrupted argumentatively.

"Let me finish." The brunette scolded ominously, "We will bring Madeline into the ED with us. She can stay in my office with me for the duration of our shifts and I'll look after her. I don't have to be physically treating patients, I have plenty of paperwork that urgently needs completing. It will be fine, and it's our only option for today at least. Okay?"

"Okay." Rita nodded, agreeable at the proposal, "But where-" She didn't have chance to finish her question as the former heart surgeon reeled off the location to the missing items and disappeared down the stairs.

"Madeline's dummy is, for some unknown justification, in the cupboard with the spare lids and teats for her bottles. I don't know why, I had hoped that you would know the answer to that one. And your badge is in the second draw down in the unit in the office."

As a pleasant surprise, the objects were genuinely in those places. Rita was extremely grateful for her partner's attentive and vigilant charisma; she would have been forever searching. The married couple gathered the remainder of their possessions that they needed for that day and departed. Seven minutes later than intended.

"Connie! We are going to be so late if you don't hurry up! Put your foot down!" The nurse protested with an instruction as she agitatedly had to observe the sophisticated doctor maintain a speed that was moderately slower than the limit with no traffic ahead. Just increasingly angry vehicle drivers trailing behind.

"Shut up, Rita!" The older female retorted, "We have our daughter in the car and therefore I am going to drive with more caution, so if this is the speed I wish to travel at then I will. We have plenty of time, stop panicking."

With a huff, Rita folded her arms and slumped limply into the passenger seat.

When they had finally arrived at the hospital, the blonde leapt out of the car and then carefully lifted the baby from her car seat, cooing gently to her as she stirred from her slumber. This was the very first time they had allowed Maddie to accompany them into the emergency department. Rita was expecting to quickly obtain a cluster of her colleagues awing and admiring the youngster.

Primarily, Robyn, Lofty and Zoe instantly greeted the nurse and the infant who sleepily allowed her big, rich orbs to shyly flutter open at the commotion occurring around her.

"Oh, Rita! She's gorgeous! Congratulations. Aren't you just the cutest." Zoe cooed as she gently stroked Madeline's dainty cheek with the pad of her silky thumb.

"She's so adorable! The cutest baby ever!" Robyn exclaimed zealously as she continued to chirp in a silly voice to the small child.

"What's all the fuss about?" Lily joined the petite crowd, "It's a baby. What's so special about that?"

Dylan also appeared for a quick look but then promptly left again when Maddie sneezed on him.

The piercing click of the clinical lead's stilettos echoed in the background, growing louder as she came closer, equipped with Madeline's car seat and changing bag, "Yes, I know it's exciting that there is a baby in here but please don't suffocate Madeline." She requested sternly, "And I hope any of you that touched her have sterilised hands." She scowled at the thought of numerous bacteria being passed onto their daughter, "You can all have a cuddle with her later but right now there are an accumulating amount of patients gathering in reception."

The nurse apologised before tottering after her wife and into the safety of her office, "There was no need to be like that with them, Connie. They have all treated babies before so they will be careful with her. It's a hospital, obviously there will be germs, but there was no need to be patronising about having clean hands around her." She frowned matter-of-factly.

Connie sighed, "I know. I'm just protective of her." She dropped the seat and bag to the floor and held her arms out for the infant.

Subsequently to one last cuddle and kiss, the blonde said her temporary goodbyes to her daughter and passed her over, "I'll be back in later." She said softly and pecked Connie's lips, "Be good for Mummy Maddie." She whispered and then left to start her shift.

"We are going to have such a good day together, aren't we little girl?" An infectious smile graced Connie's lipsticked lips followed by a spirited giggle as she tenderly removed Maddie's little jacket to reveal a sugar pink baby grow printed with black letters with the phrase '_Freechamp Baby is the CUTEST!_'. Yes. Rita had definitely chosen the most perfect attire for the infant that morning.

Settling the infant with her dummy in her car seat, safely strapped in, she lightly rocked it with her foot and proceeded to make a start with her paperwork, "Now, Madeline, I hope you are watching closely because one day I'm sure you will be doing this as well."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews :3 here's the next one shot!_

_Thanks to Ciara and Nevey for helping with ideas! :D_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Six Months Old

"Riiittaaaaa!" The clinical lead screeched bitterly as she hastily elevated the crawling baby off the palms of her hands and knees and into the air, secure in her grasp.

At that moment, the infant's bottom lip began to tremble which was soon followed by blubbers; a combination of being raised off the floor from where she was contently practising her newly mastered technique of crawling and at the piercing, hostile shriek of her mother's tone.

With a groan, Connie balanced at infant on her hip and commenced climbing the stairs, "Shh, don't start crying now." A soft whisper that remained hinted with annoyance didn't soothe Maddie, though, who persisted to snivel and fidget to be placed back on the floor.

"Rita, where are you." She muttered beneath her breath as she continued to poke her head round every door upstairs and scan the room for her beloved wife. Their bedroom was vacant, as was the study and nursery. Hesitatingly, she guessed that the nurse was in the bathroom.

Hastily tapping on the door, she impatiently waited until the younger female granted her permission to enter. Soon Connie realised that her lover was chilling in the bath, immersed by foamy bubbles.

"Look, Madeline, there's Mummy." The brunette murmured as she gestured briefly in a direction and the baby twisted her head inquisitively as she sniffled, sucking her thumb for comfort. "You can go join her in the bath and play with her instead." She told the six month old little girl while she undressed her and then dropped her tentatively into the frothy water on top of Rita.

"What was that for?" The aspiring nurse whinged sullenly as she paused lathering the shampoo into her thick locks and grasped their daughter who's mood had instantly brightened as she contently played with the bubbles. "Connie, you said that you would keep an eye on her for a couple of hours." She pouted.

"Yes, well, I'm busy." Arms folded across her chest, the consultant couldn't perceive an issue with her actions. The youngster could no longer initiate any chaos so therefore she was free to complete her work, in peace; Maddie was happy. Bonus.

"With paperwork probably." Rita rolled her dark orbs dramatically, "If you'd given her a toy to entertain herself with then she would have been fine! I manage."

"I did!" She retorted with a scoff, "But she was more gratified with perfecting her crawling, amongst my paperwork with sticky little hands. Then she proceeded to try and eat sheets of paper. They contain imperative information that I need." Complaining petulantly, she padded towards the door.

A smirk polished the birth mother's features, "Are _you _telling me that our six month old daughter's newly acquired crawling habits are too much for _you _to handle?"

"No!"

"Did you hear that, Mads? Mummy can't cope with the fact she lays you down somewhere and then you just move yourself effortlessly and look for trouble. Imagine all the mayhem you can cause when you start walking!" Immaturely, she teased the child, tickling her under her chin and making her giggle.

"Rita, don't encourage her!" The brunette scoffed as she subconsciously raked her fingers through her disheveled curls, hints of candidness prickling her manner.

Another sardonic eye roll followed, "Like she actually understands what I'm saying." Her fingertips trailed to the infant's tummy where she tickled her again, Maddie shrieking while batting away at her mother's hand, causing a splatter of water to splash on the bathroom floor.

Orbs lured to the tiny droplets of the clear, natural substance that had escaped the bath tub, a hand garnished her hip elegantly, "Yes, well, she will be_ your _daughter when she starts inducing mischievous behaviour, not mine." She stated bluntly, pirouetting sharply on her toes, "Anyway, my paperwork beckons. Have fun." And with that, she briskly departed.

"Well, when she's disobedient I can blame _you_! Because you never could - or can - accept orders, Beauchamp!" The blonde retaliated, smugly smiling when there was no comeback. Either Connie hadn't heard, or was choosing not to respond. One to Freeman, zero to Beauchamp.

"So Maddie Mads, what should we do now?" She asked the child who automatically intently looked up at her parent and babbled some untranslatable reply. The bubbles were quickly becoming less of an attraction as they dissolved, and the baby's boredom was increasing.

Shuffling marginally, Rita deposited a selection of the girl's bath toys into the water, "There was me thinking that I was actually going to be able to have a bath free from rubber ducks." She muttered beneath her breath, eyes fluttering shut as she relaxed while maintaining a tight hold on her daughter whilst she played.

Maddie didn't remain occupied for long. A rubber duck soon bounced off the top of the nurse's head and landed on the floor with the others. "Hey! What was that for?" She pouted as she massaged the area where the toy had contacted with her head. The infant's amused giggles just made it a whole lot worse.

Madeline was definitely going to be trouble.

Reaching over to the decorative crate that housed the child's bath toys, Rita removed a couple of pens that were able to draw on the bath, then be washed off after. Un-clicking the lid, the adult doodled on the side of the bath, her daughter watching curiously and accepting a pen excitedly and began to scribble on the bath.

Connie had sneaked back upstairs having forgotten something from the study, and she couldn't resist a fleeting peek at her wife and daughter. Poking her head round the edge of the door, she smiled infectiously displaying her perfect, pearly-white teeth. Rita and Maddie were squiggling all over each other with the bath pens. Slipping her hand into her pocket, she extracted her phone from her pocket and snapped a few pictures.

But there was just one slight technical problem. She hadn't silenced her phone, so therefore the noise of her capturing pictures reverberated the ambience. "Shit." Came a mutter.

The blonde's head shot round and she scowled ominously at the older woman, "What are you doing?! Delete them photos, now." Narrowing her gaze, she continued, "And do not swear in front of our daughter. You always scold me if I do, so therefore you are not allowed either."

Discarding the second sentence, the brunette simply smirked, "Make me. It's a cute photo, anyway. And I never know, it may actually be useful one day."

"Uh! Connieee!" She growled and crossed her arms like a stroppy teenager.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **Hello! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions on the last chapter! This one is short and a random idea, probably a bit OOC as well but anyway. Hope you like it! _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

With her laptop propped on her lap, Connie intently tapped away at the keys as she continued with her paperwork. The blonde was pottering in the kitchen, preparing the evening meal. And their daughter was contained in her play pen, playing peppily with her toys whilst babbling away to herself.

"_Bugger_!" The aspiring nurse hissed as, yet again, cremated the contents on the pan that simmered away on the hob.

Rolling her dark orbs dramatically, the clinical lead tutted ominously at her wife's choice of language, "Rita, for the last time, mind your language!"

But it was too late for another lecture regarding appropriate language around Maddie as she uttered her very first word proudly.

"Bug."

The brunette's attention instantly snapped and diverted towards the infant who grinned conceitedly. "Did you just say your first word?" She questioned while depositing her laptop on the sofa beside her and shuffling towards the girl's play pen wondering if she had heard correctly.

"Bug! _Bug, bug, bug_." Maddie repeated with a mischievous giggle as she excitedly grasped one of her cuddly toys into her tiny hands.

Initially, a joyous grin polished the sophisticated consultants features as she shared the magical moment of their daughter's first words. However, she was less than impressed at the infant's choice of word. And it was obvious where she had learnt that.

"Madeline's talking, Rita!" Connie informed her wife with a prompt shout as she regained her equilibrium with the soles of her feet planted firmly on the floor. "But, you so have a lot to answer for because it is evident _who_ she has copied - or tried to copy - this word from." She stated bluntly, a hand gracing her hip absentmindedly.

Perceiving that their baby had spoken her very first words, the younger female carelessly abandoned what she was currently doing and dashed into the living room, "What did she say?!" She exclaimed and perched herself in front of Maddie, "What did you say, sweetheart? Are you going to let Mummy hear it as well?" She prodded zealously.

Instead of making an attempt to respond, the baby shyly chewed innocently at her teething ring.

"She said 'bug' and then continued to repeat that one word." The clinical lead clarified simply and folded her arms, "It doesn't need a high level of intelligence to decipher what she is actually intending to say and whom she has learnt it from." Eyebrow arced, she gazed at the nurse.

Biting the edge of her bottom lip, Rita battled to maintain a composed expression as immature laughter threatened to float from her lips. And she was unable to conceal her amusement when the young girl spoke again with the same word.

"Oh Mads!"

"Rita, this is serious. It is not funny." The brunette's manner was stern and pointed as she glared bitterly, "Our daughter's first word is an attempt on an inappropriate one at that. I have reprimanded you before about your language but I am deadly solemn that from now on, in the future, you must be more vigilant to your choice of words."

The nurse rolled her eyes, "Lighten up, Connie! You have to admit, it is actually quite funny. I don't require another lecture, I get the message that I need to be more weary of what I say. I thought we agreed that we left clinical lead Mrs Beauchamp at the ED?" She jerked her shoulders in the approximation of a shrug.

"Now, my little panda bear." With a delicate smile, she elevated the small girl into her arms, along with the toy she clutched closely, "What would you like to eat hmm? Some chicken? Mashed potato? Fruit?"

Madeline simply gazed up at her birth mother, big orbs wide and inquisitive, "Bug...bug, bug!" A tiny giggle hovered from her little mouth.

The conversation persisted between the mother and daughter, Rita coaxing the infant to try and say something other than 'bug'. But it failed. Miserably. With the chat lacking any rational sense. However, it was soon interrupted by a spontaneous shriek from the older woman.

"Rita! Is something burning?!"

The nurse's chocolate eyes expanded significantly as she raced back into the kitchen with Maddie skilfully balanced on her hip and rescued the charred remains, that she had forgotten about, of what had been boiling on the hob.

"Dinner, it's ruined!"

Standing in the doorway, Connie tutted mutedly, "This, Freeman, is exactly why we leave the cooking to me."


End file.
